


Nott Swinging

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers, kinda angst, pre stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott watches kids playing in a playground one day, and wants to play too.





	Nott Swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gleefullymacabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefullymacabre/gifts).



The playground situated near the forest is pristine and large, looking almost brand new if not for how Nott knows it’s existed for years. The only thing keeping it pretty and nice being the coin given to the king and the cleaners who fix and repair it every month on his command.

There are a couple of halfling children close by to the tree she had chosen to watch the playground from above, playing on the swings, their parents watching from a bench nearby. A human child is alone, no parents that she can see, playing in the jungle gym. An older human kid and a young gnome are taking their time playing on the slides, after they had spent at least an hour in the sandbox.

Nott wants to join them, if for nothing else then to relieve the boredom. She wants to jump out of the tree and be out of the forest for awhile, but she can’t. She hasn’t got a good enough disguise yet, and Caleb told her she couldn’t leave the forest without him during sunlight. She also is very aware that a person coming out of the woods to play in a playground would not be welcomed by the adults she can spy through the leaves. Especially if that person is a goblin.

So she waits. Unnoticed from where she is curled up on her branch, watching through the canopy of leaves, as the kids play in the light of day. Until the jungle kid gets bored and runs back to where the homes are. Until the older human kid takes the gnome by the hand and leads them away, both covered in mud and looking so happy. Until the light begins to fade and the parents gather their children into their arms and walk back home.

Until it’s dark, and she is watching the playground in the darkness of another night. Quiet and tranquil.

Safe for her to enter.

She unfolds herself and drops from the tree canopy, landing in the grass without more then a small thump from her feet against the dirt. She can see fine, and can climb up into the seat of the swing without an issue. 

With a few quick searches around as the last bits of light from the sun disappear, making sure she really is alone, she starts swinging, pumping her legs under and behind the seat, going higher and higher as the stars come out. 

The swing barely makes a sound, but she can still pick up the slight squeaking as it moves back and forth, and the silence that is otherwise heavy around her, reminding her of how much she isn’t and will never be welcome here when the sun is up. 

It makes her twitchy, and she needs a drink, or to steal something, but she can’t. She needs Caleb as backup for that, and he would hopefully be back soon with whatever thing he managed to hunt for them to eat. 

She stops pushing, letting the swing move on its own without her assistance, and just enjoys the feeling of the breeze moving past her, the scent of the air pleasant in her nose. She watches the stars instead of push again as the swing starts slowing, counting them instead of focus on her hunger.

She isn’t surprised when a cat materializes on her lap, nuzzling into her chest and purring, she had heard him coming for a few minutes by then. The cat was a formality and a way for Caleb to make her less twitchy when he came back. 

She gathers the conjured cat in her arms and jumps off the swing, leaving it and the abandoned playground behind as she followed her friend back into the forest for their dinner. 

She doesn’t need a swing-set when she has the whole forest anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Both of us lost the bet on what species Nott was. This is the result from my end. Writing a story of glee's choice about Nott.


End file.
